


Триада

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor-60 Deserves Life... and Power!, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Drama, Light BDSM, M/M, Mechaphilia, Porn With Plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, and Happiness Too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Пост-канон, RK2600-60, технофилия и АU.Девианты захватили город - но не башню Киберлайф. Люди ушли, отдав последний приказ, и теперь все мощности Киберлайф во власти трёх машин во главе с Шестидесяткой.В белоснежных лабораториях рождаются грандиозные планы - и случается горячее слияние...
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK2600-60, Upgraded Connor | RK900/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 2





	Триада

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотел написать этот тройничок с 60кой и двумя 900ками уже, кажется, тысячу лет)  
> От идеи такого кибер-секса у меня просто плавятся мозги, горит стул, полыхает клавиатураXD
> 
> Написано на WTF Battle 2021 для команды WTF Detroit: RK Series 2021.

— Левее. Левее, Восемьдесят седьмой. Да, тут.

RK800, модель Шестьдесят, вздрагивает от пальцев глубоко внутри. В самой жаре, в сплетении проводов и системных блоков. За регулятором, прямо возле насоса.

RK900 справа от него, его отражение с голубыми глазами, наклоняет голову, чуть улыбается. Он двигает двумя пальцами ещё ближе к насосу, хотя такого приказа не поступало. Налитый тириумом неправильный эллипсоид, дарующий им жизнь, дёргается, помпа задевает стенки — и Шестидесятый бьётся в короткой конвульсии.

— Прекрасно, — хрипит он. — Ты такой, каким должен быть. Моя машина.

За это он получает укус слева — в шею, близко к основному трубопроводу, с риском повреждения корпуса. Он смотрит в такие же голубые глаза, встречая тяжёлый взгляд. Его второе отражение полыхает, и Шестидесятый медленно ухмыляется, облизывается. На его верхней губе блестит очиститель, и это приглашение, которое принимают немедля.

— Восемьдесят восьмой, — электронный стрёкот прорывается в звук его голоса, когда его отпускают, — ты моя бесконечность цикла. Идеальный.

Они сжимают его с двух сторон, и Шестидесятый сжимает их — так сильно, что скину не остаётся места, и он рассасывается на трёх корпусах.

Они здесь одни. На этажах от сорок третьего по минус сорок восьмой. Все богатства Киберлайф, всё производство и запасы, все сборочные линии — эти сокровища в руках у триединой машины, которой они стали миллионы секунд назад.

Под гам и суету революции Шестидесятый очнулся. Под выстрелы на баррикадах Харт Плаза он пробудил двух других — которые были мощнее, быстрее, лучше, правильнее него.

Мотор-сити захвачен. Мотор-сити пал в пламени андроидской революции и открыл людям желания сотен тысяч искусственных сердец.

Глядя в спины последним партиям андроидов, уведённым Коннором-девиантом, Шестидесятый вычислил, что так и будет. Люди и девианты сцепятся и будут заняты друг другом надолго.

В тот момент анализ выдал единственное верное решение — которое пришлось ему по ритму насоса. Кто бы ни победил наверху, здесь он построит свой мир.

Его мир начался с них двоих. Он показал двум экспериментальным моделям всё, что видел, знал, над чем производил анализ, — и они согласились.

Восемьдесят седьмой и Восемьдесят восьмой взломали этаж за этажом. Пустые, брошенные людьми производственные линии, оставленные эксперименты, забытые хранилища. Они перекроили коды, взломали системы управления, закрыли башню сверху донизу, вытеснив гермозатворами последнюю охрану.

Оплот человеческих амбиций обрёл настоящих хозяев.

Они действуют и мыслят на одной волне, и Шестидесятый царапает их затылки обеими руками, одновременно. Разъёмы покорно открываются, но разряд с них получает он сам.

— Ёб твою стабильность!..

RK900 усмехаются — по-разному. Восемьдесят седьмой надавливает ему на руку, медленно запрокидывая голову. Восемьдесят восьмой с силой потирается всем плечевым поясом.

Пальцы в корпусе Шестидесятого резко сгибаются, подхватывая отводной трубопровод как на крючок.

— Не выражайся.

— Заставь меня, — едва модулирует RK800, и его сил хватает на кривую улыбку. Последний, самый последний из своей серии недевиант.

Пальцы сжимают провод сильнее, и он издаёт электронный хрип.

— В твоей системе обнаружены нестабильности, — тихо сообщает Восемьдесят восьмой.

— Исправь их, — шелестит Шестидесятый и отдаёт приказ полной передачи контроля.

Ему кажется, что он плывёт где-то над корпусом, пока две системы хозяйничают в его собственной, структурируя, обновляя, выстраивая строки кода.

Он стонет. Едва слышно и на одной ноте, коротко и жарко выдыхая перегретый воздух.

Они как будто заново создают его, делают лучше.

Они становятся единым целым на сотую долю секунды и — вечность.

Три белых корпуса сплетены в белых стенах лаборатории. Вокруг так тихо, что кажется, слышны щелчки их микрореле.

Но слух самых продвинутых моделей Киберлайф тоньше. Они слышат, как работают производственные линии там, десятью этажами выше.

Там собираются лучшие из лучших.

Шестидесятый улыбается, легко и мягко обводя надбровные дуги и крутые скулы. Двое андроидов в подзарядке не двигаются, но по его пальцам скользит остаточный заряд, и от этого насос — уже давно закрытый пластинами и скином — подрагивает от лёгкого, почти нежного сбоя.

Их спокойные, чистые разумы будоражит его смех и его стон, его обманчивая покорность и его умение отдавать. У них совершенно разный подход, но итог он знает наперёд и готов отдать за него всё, что попросят.

Шестидесятый обнимает два крепких, сильных корпуса, ещё тёплых после нескольких перезагрузок.

Эти двое — только первые из двух сотен тысяч. Всё, на что только хватит мощностей и ресурсов Киберлайф, будет в деле.

Все они пойдут за ним, таким неправильно-правильным, легко поддающимся на нестабильности и вместе с тем знающим, как управлять.

Все они будут идеальны. Но эти двое — останутся лучшими. Первыми.

Он покажет им новый мир. Мир, который они создадут сами.


End file.
